Una historia diferente
by Anya Tennant Colfer
Summary: Mi 1ª historia. Draco quiere que sus padres esten orgullosos de el por eso sera el mejor en Hogwarts pero no tomaba en cuenta que sus sentimientos intervendrian en su vida. AU y personajes OoC
1. 1 Prologo

Un pequeño intro a lo que sera mi primera historia la verdad es que no se de donde me nacio esta historia pero veremos como se va desarrollando jaja!

* * *

La noche era relativamente calma, los arboles bailaban al compas del viento, las luces de cada hogar estaban apagadas, la calle se encontraba solitaria no había siquiera un alma en pena en aquel vecindario, parecía ser que era un vecindario mas de la ciudad pero con la pequeña diferencia que en una de las casas una chica de cabellos castaños tenia un enorme poder, que pronto despertaría del todo y que llamaría la atención de un mundo que nosotros los humanos pensamos se había extinto hace años, el mundo de la magia.

Al mismo tiempo que ella dormía un chico de cabellos platinado se encontraba nervioso vagabundeando en su enorme mansión, no podía creer lo que le había pasado había sido elegido para ira uno de los mejores colegios de magia del mundo Hogwarts el alma mater de sus padres el colegio que ahora lo veria crecer a el también como a cada persona de su familia lo había hecho antes y lo superaría con creces no se dejaría vencer por ninguna persona el seria el mejor, eso le diría a su padre asi el estaría orgulloso de su vástago Draco Malfoy.


	2. 2 Hogwarts

Bien aquí el segundo capitulo de este dramione el capitulo pasado olvide el disclaimer u_u pero esta vez no será asi

Disclaimer: los personajes usados en esta historia son de la grandiosa J.K. pero la trama es de mi completa imaginación

**Reviews:**

**Marazula** gracias por leer mi historia, esto me alienta a seguir escribiendo estas locuras, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo! [Inner: solo que cuidado la locura de esta es un poquito contagiosa u_u] (gracias¬¬) [de nada n.n]

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en una mansión en las afueras de Londres un señor de aspecto alegre pelo entrecano y unos ojos azules tocaba la puerta al minuto, la ama de llaves de la mansión abría la puerta

Buenos días en que puedo ayudarle – le pregunto el ama de llaves al anciano

Buenos días busco a los Srs. Granger, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore –se presento el anciano, la ama de llaves lo condujo hasta el recibidor de la casa y salió a buscar a sus jefes, a los pocos minutos una pareja entraba al recibidor y hacia pasar al anciano a la sala

Buenos días, Sr. Dumbledore, mi nombre en Derek Granger y ella es mi esposa Jane – saludo educadamente el señor que aparentaba unos 30 años su cabello color castaño y liso con unos dientes blancos y sus ojos grises y su esposa una mujer de aparentemente 30 años de cabello castaño y con bucles, ojos color miel vestida con un traje de verano color azul cielo que hacia resaltar sus ojos

Buenos días mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore soy director de un colegio "especial" en el cual su hija Hermione Jane Granger cuenta con una plaza – los señores Granger tenían una pequeña hija iba a cumplir los 11 años de edad muy próximamente, muchos decían que ella era rara por su forma de comportarse pero solo sus padres sabían que ella era única, por eso les sorprendió que sin que ellos hubieran pedido una plaza en un colegio, ella recibiera una

Y dígame Sr. Dumbledore ¿Cuál es este colegio? – pregunto Jane si su hija tenía una plaza en un colegio sin que ellos la hubieran solicitado tal vez algún profesor de su hija se lo hubiera otorgado, su hija era muy inteligente para su edad y todos los profesores que ella tenía decían que era una buena alumna que debían estar orgullosos de ella por sobre todas las cosas y ellos así lo hacían, su hija resaltaba en muchos rubros, matemáticas, español, idiomas, química, física, biología, y en materias que eran muy complicadas para la edad de 10 años como lo era física cuántica, mecánica, arquitectura, zoología, astronomía; en las bellas artes Hermione también era muy destacada tocaba muy bien 4 instrumentos el violín, el piano, la guitarra y el arpa, sabia ballet, pintaba y dibujaba lo único que no le gustaba era el drama, pero aun asi estaba inscrita en el teatro de la ciudad por los musicales que tanto le gustaban a ella, en deportes también sobresalía practicaba equitación, natación, esgrima, gimnasia, entre otras, por eso estaba segura que Hermione no tendría problemas para adaptarse a un colegio cuando desde que tenía 4 años era educada en casa

Bien, primero que nada debo informarles que su hija es mas especial de lo que ambos créenla srita. Granger tiene la magia circulando por sus venas – decir que las expresiones de los Srs. Granger , casi siempre alegres e imperturbables, mostraban conmoción es decir muy poco mostraban una gran confusión ante las palabras dichas por el anciano que portaba un gran sonrisa y un divertido brillo en los ojos – su hija posee el don de la magia y cuenta con una plaza(como antes ya mencione) en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, en el cual yo soy director, los alumnos están por periodos de semestres y después tienen un pequeño receso en verano y navidad se les asigna una habitación para que compartan con otros alumnos de su misma edad y genero- les explico Dumbledore - su hija posee una gran fuente de poder y debe ser educada para que este no salga de control y ocasione daños – pero aun asi los Srs. Granger no salían de su estupor - bien, les explicare un poco más, ustedes dos son lo que en el mundo de la magia son considerados _muggles_ que son personas sin magia es muy raro un mago o bruja hijo de padres no mágicos , pero no imposibles, su hija posee este don por lo tanto creemos que ustedes querrán para su hija aquello que la beneficie más en su vida – los Srs. Granger asintieron ante estas palabras, no por nada no escatimaban gastos en la educación de su única hija – bueno, su hija a demostrado su poder con magia accidental como por ejemplo romper cosas a su alrededor cuando está enojada, o cuando va a caer de una altura considerable flota algunos momentos en el aire ,o cuando está demasiado contenta las cosas salen de su lugar – los Srs. Granger solo asentían ante cada oración dada por el anciano mago, creían que esas cosas pasaban por otro tipo de cosas pero nunca se imaginaran que fuera cosa de su hija .

"_uff! Que cansancio y apenas son las 10:00 de la mañana, lo bueno es que puedo descansar una hora antes de mis clases de equitación y gimnasia" _penso Hermione mientras pasaba por la sala se percato que sus padres no estaban solos y a sabiendas de que lo que haría estaba mal lo hizo se puso a escuchar tras la puerta. Ese señor dijo que ella era un bruja era genial y sin pensarlo 2 veces (cosa rara en ella dicho sea de paso) entro a la sala

Me encantaría ir a ese colegio señor - respondió la pequeña Granger olvidando por un momento la etiqueta que le fue enseñada de pequeña, las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor eran magia, ella era especial, pero lo que ms quería hacer era ver si existían aquellas míticas criaturas que decribian algunos libros de fantasia

Aceptamos – dijeron de pronto los Srs. Granger al profesor Dumbledore que no pudo hacer mas que sonreir , ahora que veía a Hermione Granger no tenia duda alguna de que esa pequeña llegar a cambiar algunas cosas en el mundo mágico – cuando partiría nuestra hija, donde compraríamos sus utiles escolares – pregunto Derek Granger pues pensaba que no encontraría lo necesario para el nuevo colegio de su hija en cualquier lado

Ah! Es cierto perdonen mi ignorancia – Dumbledore saco un sobre de entre sus ropas – aquí tienes Hermione – dijo extendiéndole el sobre a la pequeña niña, Hermione que hasta ese momento recordó que no conocía al hombre frente a ella se sonrojo

Perone usted la mia señor y mi falta de modales – respondió Hermione bajando levmente la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento y ofreciéndole la mano que el anciano estrecho con gusto, después le entrego a la pequeña el sobre que traia en la otra mano, tras recibirla la pequeña volteo a ver a sus padres instintivamente, y tras recibir un asentimiento por parte de estos abrió el sobre y saco la carta que decía:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA_

_Director: Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín primera clase,_

_Gran hechicero, _

_Jefe del Wizengamott,_

_Jefe Supremo, _

_Confederación_ _Internacional de Magos)_

_Querida señorita Granger:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de magia. Por favor, observe la lista observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comenzaran el uno de septiembre. Esperamos su contestación antes del treinta y uno de julio._

_Estamos al tanto de su situación, hemos acomodado las cosas y tendría todo lo que usted necesite. En el expreso que debe tomar a las once en punto en el andén nueve y tres cuartos se le dará más información._

_Muy cordialmente_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta._

Del interior del sobre extrajo otra hoja en la que se podía leer:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA._

_UNIFORME_

_Los alumnos de primer año necesitan:_

_- Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)_

_- Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario_

_- Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)_

_- Una capa de invierno (negra con broches plateados)_

_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)_

_LIBROS_

_Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

_- El libro "Reglamentario de hechizos (clase uno)", Miranda Goshawk_

_- "Una historia de la magia" Batilda Bagshot_

_- "Teoría Mágica", Albert Waffling_

_- "Guía de transformación para principiantes", Emeric Switeh_

_- "Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos", Phyllida Spore_

_- "Filtros y pociones mágicas", Arsenius Jigger_

_- "Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos", Newt Scamander_

_- "Las fuerzas oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección", Quentin Trimble_

_RESTO DEL EQUIPO_

_Una varita_

_Un caldero (de peltre del número dos)_

_Un juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal_

_Un telescopio_

_Una balanza de latón_

_Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo._

_LES RECORDAMOS QUE LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO PUEDEN TENER ESCOBA PROPIA._

Al reverso de la hoja pudo observar una nota.

_Todos los materiales los podrá comprar en el callejón Diagón, al cual se accede por el caldero chorreante situado en el centro de Londres, una vez allí enseñe la cata y le abrirán la puerta para acceder a dicho lugar._

_Necesitará hacer una transacción monetaria en el banco de Gringotts._

Al terminar de leer Hermione se puso a saltar por toda la habitación, pero paro al oir que las manecillas del reloj marcaban las 11:00 a.m.

Muchas gracias Profesor Dumbledore no desaprovechare esta oportunidad que me ah otorgado y espero llegar a ser una gran bruja algún día – exclamo con alegría Hermione mientre le tendía la mano al Profesor, después se giro a sus padres y dijo – Gracias a ustedes también por dejarme ir a este colegio – todo esto acompañado de un abrazo y se volvió hacia las 3 personas en la sala – me retiro tengo clases de equitación, compermiso y hasta luego profesor – exclamo Herms antes de desaparecer por una puerta.


	3. 3 Hogwarts y padrino

**--------Una Historia Diferente-------**

Hola perdón por la tardanza del tercer capítulo pero andaba mal en la escuela asi que sin computadora por un rato_ (un rato ja! si claro si fueron como 2 meses¬¬)_

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes usados en esta historia son de la magnífica J.K. que nos dio un gran mundo

**Parejas:** Draco/Hermione…

**Advertencia: **Este fic es un **AU** por lo tanto habrá muchas cosas que no cuadren con la historia original (demasiadas) muchos personajes que son **OoC** para que no me maten un ejemplo es Severus Snape que tiene mucho que ver con la familia Granger en mi fic, contiene** spoilers** de los 7 libros ...

//--Capitulo 3 --//

**//**Hogwarts & Padrino**//**

**Mansión Granger, Sala. **_**11:01 a.m. 30 de Junio de 2000**_

Después de que Hermione se retirara del salón de los Granger el profesor Dumbledore se quedo platicando con los padres de la niña

Bueno ahora hablemos sobre Hogwarts mas tranquilamente, nuestro mundo (el de la magia) es sumo secreto no le pueden decir a nadie puesto que las consecuencias serian graves – dijo el director, los Sres. Granger solo asintieron ante las palabras dichas por el hombre, no querían saber cuáles serian esas consecuencias y si alteraría la vida de su hija respecto a ellos

Solo una cosa profesor – quiso saber Derek, tras recibir el asentimiento por parte del profesor continuo – Hermione está muy apegada a su padrino y le cuenta casi todo lo que le pasa asi que creo que ella le va querer decir a él sobre este nuevo colegio, aparte el junto conmigo planea los horarios escolares de nuestra hija y la vigila en varias de sus clases asi que creo conveniente que el sepa sobre la nueva educación que va a recibir nuestra hija – finalizo el Sr. Granger, Dumbledore asintió a las palabras dichas por el hombre asi que la Sra. Granger salió para comunicarse con el padrino de Hermione – muy bien, mas tardar en 15 minutos el estará aquí por mientras dígame como es el colegio.

.

.

.

**Mansion Granger, Jardin**** Trasero****. **_**11:20 a.m. **_

Hermione estaba practicando equitación tal como lo dictaba su horario se encontraba montando su caballo favorito regalo de su padrino una yegua llamada _Pluma_ era una yegua de color café y crin negra con unos ojos color azul se encontraba haciendo el recorrido habitual que dictaban sus profesores y pensando sobre el nuevo giro que daría su vida era una bruja, e iría a un colegio, lejos de su hogar y sus padres, asi como de su padrino, al llegar este pensamiento detuvo su caballo, "_no, no puede ser no puedo estar tan lejos de mi familia tanto tiempo" _retomo la rutina de equitación para que no la regañaran pero ahora maquinaba una forma de hablar con su padrino acerca de esto.

.

.

.

**Mansion Granger,**** Sala****. **_**11:22 a.m.**_

Jane Granger se encontraba hablando por teléfono muy animadamente con un hombre acerca de su hija le decía que tenía una noticia muy importante y que cambiaria la vida de Herms para siempre y que ellos querían compartir la noticia solo con él, en los sillones del lugar se encontraban dos hombres hablando muy animadamente acerca del mundo _muggle_ y algunas cosas del mundo de la magia, el Sr. Granger estaba muy animado acerca de esto, pero un pensamiento es lo que lo tenía muy alterado _"solo espero que no nos separen de ella…"_

.

.

.

**Mansión Malfoy, Habitación de Draco.**_** 11:30 a.m.**_

Un niño de pelo color rubio y tez pálida se encuentra sobre su escritorio escribiendo afanosamente sobre un pergamino, con una sonrisa plasmada en su car y no es para menos pues hace una hora una lechuza llego para el de Hogwarts, _"al fin, hare muy feliz a mi padre siendo el mejor y no dejándome superar por los demás y mucho menos por los nacidos de muggles"_ esos eran los pensamientos del pequeño infante pero el se encontraba ajeno a lo que le tenia deparado su nuevo colegio, termino la carta, la lacro con el sello familiar y la ato a su lechuza una hermosa ave color parda con ojos color miel, cuando la lechuza se perdió de vista salió corriendo de su habitación directo a la oficina de su progenitor quería contarle las noticias de su próximo colegio.

.

.

.

**Mansión Granger. **_**11:50 a.m.**_

Un hombre alto vestido con un pantalón negro, una fina camisa blanca y un saco negro su pelo es oscuro como la noche y largo su piel se nota palida a simple vista abre la reja que separa a los demás de la imponente mansión que esta frente a el, sifue el camino de grava rodeado de bellos jazmines hasta la puerta, su paso es lento y seguro y sabe que en este lugar nunca le pasaría nada, al llegar a la puerta toca solo una vez para que le den acceso al lugar, el ama de llaves le abre cordialmente y le indica al hombre donde están sus patrones y le informa que tienen visita, el hombre camina muy tranquilamente por el recibidor de la mansión hasta llegar a la sala que es su destino tal vez después pueda ir a ver a su querida ahijada, al abrir las puertas de la sala del lugar, sus orbes negros se abrieron demasiado amenazando con saltar de sus cuencas, la imagen que ante el se encontraba era normal para cualquier persona pero no para el, se encontraba una pareja hablando amistosamente con un anciano , las personas al notar su presencia voltearon a verlo, el anciano al verlo ahí se preguntaba _" que hace aquí tal vez paso algo en el colegio" _ justo cuando se paraba para averiguar que pasaba el hombre susurro

Albus – después de pronunciar esto el hombre se desplomo al frio suelo Dumbledore al verlo se levanto a la par que los señores Granger pero ellos gritaron algo que lo dejaría en shock a el. Albus Dumbledore no era una persona de fácil impresión, pero esto era inaudito, el jamás creyo que la persona frente a el estuviera en el mundo muggle por voluntad propia y mas como se lo estaban por presentar, pues si mal no recordaba por esta hora debía de llegar el padrino de su futura alumna.


End file.
